This invention relates to an automatic washer, particularly, to an automatic washer in which fresh water is sprayed onto the washed material in the dehydration step to rinse the washed material.
It is known to the art that the rinsing effect can be further improved if fresh water is sprayed onto the washed material in the dehydration step because the detergent attached to the washed material is effectively replaced by the water. Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 50-90151 teaches an automatic washer of this type. Specifically, the washer disclosed in the prior art mentioned comprises a spraying device provided with a number of holes and serving to spray fresh water from above a rotary basket onto the washed material housed in the basket. However, the water is sprayed in a substantially rectangular region within the basket, failing to spray the water onto the entire region of the washed material. As a result, sufficient rinsing can not be realized in the dehydration step, rendering it necessary to employ an independent rinsing step. It follows that it is impossible for the prior art washer to shorten markedly the time required for the entire washing operation.